Bleach meets the iPod
by IAmAFreakingNinja
Summary: What happens when Bleach and the iPod come together... Mayhem!  Rated T for minor swearing!
1. Doodle Jump

**Rukia finds Ichigo's iPod with interesting things called apps… What happens when Bleach and the iPod CLASH!**

**Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR THE IPOD… OR ANY APPS SHOWN IN HERE…. THOUGH I WISH I DID SO THEN I COULD GET AN INDOOR HOT TUB.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rukia POV<strong>

Rukia stared at the device in her hands; apparently it was called an 'iPod' touch… But it just looked like a shiny thin box to Rukia.

Carefully she pushed the button turning the iPod on, and slowly unlocking it. Luckily Ichigo didn't have a password…

_Alright then… Doodle jump… _

Xx

Stupid green thingy, why do I keep missing the platforms… Oh I'm supposed to tilt the iPod…

Hey it's not that bad… WAIT!

DAMN stupid Monsters!

*Slices with Zanpakto*

Wait… it's not turning on!

Sorry Ichigo!

Xx

**Renji**

HELL YES me and this little dude are going a long wayyyyy!

Up, up, up. HELL YEAH!

I JUST BEAT RUKIA'S SCORE!

Whew beat that Rukia I just went over your score of 5000!

Xx

**Aizen**

This device in inferior to me.

Xx

**Hisagi**

What the hell!

How did I miss!

Why is this guy green!

AND WHY IS THIS DAMN THING NOT PROTECTING ITSELF!

Wait…

Oh I touch the screen and it…. Good to know…

DIE BITCHES!

Xx

**Rangiku**

I look beautiful today!

I understand what Rukia meant by saying this device is wonderful… although a black mirror is a little odd…

Xx

**Toshiro**

Rangiku… this isn't a mirror…

Xx

**Yachiru**

Haha!

This buggy is so cute! I'm a name him Greeny!

Oh… Greeny died…

Wait… Play Again….

YAY!

I'm going to play with Greeny forever!

Xx

**Yumichika**

Rangiku was right this is an excellent mirror, although I do wish this apple sign would get out of the way…

Xx

**Ikkaku**

Man this green dude is fucking bad ass.

Ha! I just wiped out another monster!

Now if I only he was real… I would spar him everyday!

Wait! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!

Yes…

Wait… Oh shit I destroyed the screen….

Oh well…

Damn Ichigo is going to kill me... Wait that's a good thing!

Alright then Ichigo take revenge on me for what I did to you jumping green monster!

Xx

**Nemu**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

I shall put this green jumping monster through some tests…

…

…

…

Xx

**Komamura**

Is Hisagi trying to make fun of me? Comparing me to this GREEN ABOMONATION!

Wait… this guy just moved… When I tilted it….

*looks around then sits down*

You and me little guy actually may have a lot in common…

Xx

**Soifon**

…This is a waste of time.

Xx

**Yoruichi**

Hehe, this little guy isn't so bad.

A little slow, but that is to be expected…

HA NEW HIGH SCORE!

Xx

**Yachiru (again)**

NO!

MUST PLAY WITH GREENY AGAIN!

Xx

**Byakuya**

This is what Renji and Rukia had been doing for the last couple of days…

*Crushed iPod*

Kurosaki continues to taint my younger sister's mind even indirectly…

Xx

**Unohana**

… This little green monster…

Keeps dying…

*Smiles*

Now do you want to keep dying little monster?

Good… New Highscore.

Xx

**Yamamoto**

So this is the device that got all the shinigami so worked up…

Crushes iPod with cane.

"Now everyone back to work!"

Xx

**Ichigo**

…

…

…

I HAD TO FUCKING REPAIR MY IPOD FOUR TIMES!

AND THIS IS JUST THE FIRST FUCKING CHAPTER!  
>…<p>

…

And how did Captain Unohana get high score in Doodle Jump?

**SOOOOO What do you think?**

**It was a really random idea….**

**So what apps do you want me to do… and yeah….**

**In case your wondering I came up with this idea while playing Pokemon….**

**I know… Oh and if you want me to do a character I didn't do just tell me and I'll put him or her in next time…**

**Anyway review… I need at least five or six to tell me if you want me to continue…**


	2. Temple Run

**Rukia finds Ichigo's iPod with interesting things called apps… What happens when Bleach and the iPod CLASH!**

**Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR THE IPOD… OR ANY APPS SHOWN IN HERE…. THOUGH I WISH I DID SO THEN I COULD GET A ROBOT THAT DOES YOUR HOMEWORK!**

**And thanks for those who reviewed and the two who PMed me!**

**Rukia POV**

Alright I promised Ichigo I wouldn't break it this time… now let's see…

Angry Birds…

Maybe later…

Infinity Blade…

Not now…

Temple Run…

Xx

Shoot the shadow monkey-like things got me again!

I can't get over the freaking tree!

*Kicks iPod*

OH SHIT!

…Maybe I shouldn't have promised Ichigo that…

Xx

**Renji**

Yeah!

Jump! Dive! Turn, Turn, Turn!

HAHAHAHAHAHHA!

I am so good at this game-wait no jump not duck!

GAH!

Xx

**Kenpachi**

Why is this fool running when he could face them like a man!

SHIT! They fucking caught me! See what happens when you run away!

*Slashes iPod*

DIE!

… It's broken.

Xx

**Yachiru**

Yeah Ken-chan play with iPoddy-kun!

Xx

**Ichigo**

HOW MANY MORE TIMES ARE YOU GOING TO BREAK MY IPOD!

Xx

**Yumichika**

So it is actually a 'game' device…

I think it made a better mirror, but I guess not.

Alright let's see Temple Run…

Gah my eyes.

*Shuts off iPod*

His clothes were hideous…

I'm looking back at my mirror again.

Xx

**Ikkaku**

… This guy is more of a wuss then Ichigo.

Xx

**Rangiku**

This guy is sort of handsome.

Oh, it's almost out of battery…

*Shuts iPod off*

Oh well at least I can stare at myself again!

Xx

**Toshiro**

… Get back to work Matsumoto!

Xx

**Byakuya**

Didn't I destroy this contraption already?

**Grimmjow**

Damn it!

These fucking monkey's keep fucking killing me!

Why do they not die!

Stupid bitches!

**Yoruichi**

Pretty… Shiny relic.

**Soifon**

Tch.

I can run faster than this idiot with both my feet and hands tied together.

**Nel**

Hahahahahahahaha!

I found a new friend to play eternal tag with!

**Yamamoto**

This time I will make sure that device stays dead forever.

**Ichigo**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Where's Rukia! I need to have a long talk with the midget!

**End**

**REVIEW!**

**Lol sorry it's a bit sorter than last chapter I have been really busy, and for all of you waiting for To Start Again, and Shinobi in the Seireitei I am working on those chapters right now, so hang on!**


End file.
